There are many uses for ID cards, and it is becoming increasingly popular in the manufacture of business forms to mount one or more ID cards on a form that is mailed to a recipient. While significant amounts of pre-printed, non-variable, data may be provided on the ID card and mounting form, it is also highly desirable to provide at least some variable data on the ID card and/or surrounding form.
In the construction of forms of the general type as described above, it is highly desirable to be able to use the form with both impact and non-impact printers with minimum amount of difficulties, and to be able to print the ID card with variable information on both the top and bottom faces thereof.
According to the present invention a business form, and method of production thereof, are provided which have the desirable attributes described above. In particular the business form according to the present invention has substantially uniform thickness throughout, allowing it to pass easily through impact and non-impact printers without hangups. Also, because of the uniform thickness the business form according to the invention reduces or eliminates uneven pads which develop in conventional ID carrier business forms where a card is directly affixed to (on top of) the surface of the carrier. Also, the construction and method according to the invention allow duplex printing (that is both the top and bottom faces) of the card with variable information by the output printer.
According to one aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising the following elements: A first sheet having top and bottom faces. Means defining a first cutout in the first sheet having a substantially quadrate configuration with first length and width dimensions, and a first thickness. A card having a substantially quadrate configuration with given second length and width dimensions, both slightly less than the first length and width dimensions, and having a thickness substantially the same as the first thickness. The card disposed in the first cutout and having top and bottom faces. A backing overlapping at least part of the first cutout on the bottom face of the first sheet, the backing having a top face facing the cutout, and a bottom face facing away from the cutout. And, readily releasable adhesive, which will readily release the card, disposed on the top face of the backing overlapping the cutout, so that the card is held in the cutout by the readily releasable adhesive with the card top face substantially flush with the first sheet top face.
The backing for the business form according to the invention may take one of two main configurations. One configuration is to provide the backing as first and second pieces of tape having adhesive disposed on substantially the entire top face thereof, overlapping different portions of the cutout. In particular, it is desirable to provide the first and second pieces of tape substantially parallel to each other along the length dimension of the first cutout, and for the backing to consist of the first and second pieces of tape.
An alternate construction of the backing for the business form according to the invention provides the backing as a second sheet having a second cutout therein in substantial alignment with the first cutout. The second cutout has third length and width dimensions at least one of which is significantly less than the first dimensions, so as to provide a portion of the second sheet overlapping the first sheet at the cutout with the readily releasable adhesive disposed on the overlapping portion of the second sheet. Preferably both the third length and width dimensions are less than the first dimensions so that the overlapping portion of the second sheet comprises a generally quadrate frame. The adhesive may hold the first and second sheets laminated together along the majority of the bottom and top faces thereof, respectively.
The card preferably comprises an ID card of paper or plastic, while the first sheet is typically paper, and the ID card has indicia imaged on at least the top face thereof, preferably also the bottom face.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of producing a business form from a first sheet and backing, each having top and bottom faces, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Making a first quadrate die cut opening in the first sheet, having first length and width dimensions. (b) Applying repositional adhesive to the top face of at least a portion of the backing. (c) Providing the backing in juxtaposition to the first sheet so that a portion of the backing having repositional adhesive overlaps the bottom face of the first sheet at the first die cut opening. And (d) inserting a quadrate card having top and bottom faces, and second length and width dimensions slightly less than the first length and width dimensions, in the first quadrate die cut opening, so that the card is held in the opening by the repositional adhesive.
In the practice of the method where the backing is a second sheet, there is a further step of forming a second die cut opening in the second sheet having third length and width dimensions, at least one of which is less than the first length and width dimensions; in which case step (c) is practiced by substantially aligning the centers of the first and second die cut openings. Alternatively, where the backing comprises first and second strips of tape, step (c) is practiced by placing the first and second strips of tape (typically parallel to each other) into contact with the bottom face of the first sheet so that portions of the top face of the tape pieces overlap different edges of the first die cut opening.
The card, which has substantially the same thickness as the first sheet, so that the top face of the card is flush with the top face of the sheet, and form may be fed in either continuous or cut sheet form through an impact or nonimpact printer, and both the top and bottom faces of the card may be imaged, the bottom face being imaged through a void area in the backing.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective business form bearing an ID card or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.